


Carrying you

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Carrying Someone, Carrying bridal style, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: 5 times Bucky carried Clint bridal style & 1 time Clint carried Bucky





	Carrying you

**Author's Note:**

> My very first 5+1  
For WinterHawk Bingo  
Square O4 - bridal carry

  1. The bomb went off in the AIM base, causing the power to cut out and the air to fill with smoke and dust. Bucky tried to see through the clogged air but could barely see his hand in front of his face.

“Hawkeye?” he called.

The archer had been a few feet in front of him when the bomb had gone off.

“Clint?’ he called again, listening for any sounds from his team mate/boyfriend.

He pulled a small flashlight off his belt and shined it around, finally spotting a boot and part of a leg sticking out of some rubble a few feet away.

“Damn it, you’d better not be dead.” He growled as he began clawing his way through what appeared to be the collapsed ceiling to get to Clint. “We have a date Saturday.”

“Oww.” Clint moaned as Bucky lifted the last of the ceiling off of him, then knelt beside him.

“Where does it hurt?’ he demanded, his voice gruff with concern.

“Everywhere. Hurts to breathe.” Clint wheezed, clutching at his left side.

“Hawkeye’s down, broken ribs, possible punctured lung, need Ironman’s help with evac.” Bucky said into his com.

“On it.” Tony answered.

A minute later, the wall behind them glowed red, then disappeared in a puff of fine dust. A soon as Bucky saw daylight, he scooped Clint up, bridal style, and ran for the quinjet.

“Sorry, our date’s postponed.” Clint said, once he was stabilized. “I’ll make it up to you.”

  1. The invading aliens had been stopped but they had caused several fires in an apartment complex, with residents trapped inside so the Avengers were now assisting the firefighters. Ironman, Falcon, and Thor were flying in and out, carrying people to safety while everybody else helped man the hoses. Bucky had lost track of Clint during it all. When things were under control, he started asking around, getting more and more nervous the longer he went without finding his boyfriend.

“You looking for Hawkeye?” one of the firefighters asked him after almost a half an hour of searching. “I saw him talking to a girl then go into building B a few minutes ago.”

Bucky swore in Russian and marched toward the building.

“Hey, you can’t go in there.” Somebody called. “There’s still flare ups.”

Bucky swore again and started running. He had gone up several flights of stairs when he heard footsteps before seeing a bunch of dogs come running down the stairs past him.

“Idiot.” He grumbled, as he realized what had happen.

The girl had told Clint there were dogs still in the building and he had gone in to rescue them.

“Hawkeye, where are you?” he growled into the coms.

No reply.

“Clint!” he yelled.

Still nothing.

“Top 3 floors are clear.” Ironman’s voice came over the coms. “No Robin Hood.”  
“Nor is he on the next two.” Thor said.

Bucky hurried along the floor he was on, looking and listening for Clint. As he entered another apartment, he could hear flames crackling and a dog barking. He rushed into a smoke-filled bedroom to see Clint passed out on the floor, clutching a small dog to his chest. He grabbed them up and ran, cursing when he saw the flames that blocked his way back to the stairs.

“I need an exit off the seventh floor, east end.” He called.

There was a boom and the outside wall vanished. Bucky ran and jumped into the clear, blue sky, biting back a yelp as Thor caught him around the waist.  
“You have learned a few of our archer’s tricks.” He commented as he set Bucky on the ground.

Bucky lay Clint down and checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak. Somebody put an oxygen mask over Clint’s face. Bucky waited, barely breathing until Clint started coughing and opened his eyes.

“You’re a bad influence.” He grumbled as he leaned down to kiss his soot cover cheek.

The dog barked its agreement.

  1. Bucky carried Clint into the bathroom and set him on the edge of the tub, being careful not to knock the leg encased in a cast on anything.

“I can bathe myself, you know.” Clint grumbled

“Consider it my reward for putting up with your cranky ass while your leg heals.” Bucky told him

  1. The cab ride back to the tower was filled with a very angry Bucky Barnes glaring at a very drunk Clint Barton, who was singing, way off key and at the top of his lungs.

When they reached the tower, Bucky pushed Clint against the wall.

“Stay.” he ordered as he turned to pay the cabbie.

When he’s turned back around, Clint had slid to the ground, asleep.

Bucky just sighed, scooped him up, and carried him into the building. In their bed room, he dropped him on the bed, undressed him, then put then aspirin and water he knew Clint would need in the morning on the night stand.

“It’s a good thing your so cute.” He mumbled as he turned off the light and slid into bed beside him.

  1. Bucky came awake with a start and looked at Steve, who had shaken him.

“You fell asleep.” Steve told him. “Go to bed.”

Bucky looked at Clint, curled against his side, out cold and sighed as he stood up, then lifted him into his arms. Clint snuffled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Why am I always carrying you?” he grumbled softly has he headed toward their room.

“’Cause you love me.” Clint mumbled.

Bucky just shook his head and grinned.

+1. They stood outside the honeymoon suite at the Plaza Hotel, grinning at each other like the lovestruck idiots they were. The wedding had been simple, the reception filled with all those they loved. Clint took the keycard Tony had slipped him out of his pocket and opened the door. Before Bucky could move, Clint swept him off his feet and carried him across the threshold. 


End file.
